Pavement
thumb|300px|right|YouTube clip Pavement - Range LifePavement is een indierockband en het grootste project van zanger en gitarist Stephen Malkmus. Net als de meeste bands onder het genre indierock is de muziek niet commercieel en dus ook niet echt groot geworden, echter hun invloed op latere bands is daarentegen wel aanzienlijk. Biografie In 1989 begon de samenwerking tussen Malkmus en een aantal vrienden waaronder zanger en drummer Gary Young en Bob Nostanovich, waarmee Malkmus later ook nog zou samenwerken in de band Silver Jews. In 1992 kwam Pavements eerste cd uit onder het label Matador: Slanted & Enchanted, waarmee de band zich meteen liet zien met een typische, eigenzinnige stijl. De band tourde vervolgens door Europa in het voorprogramma van Sonic Youth. Na deze tournee werd de drummer vervangen. Een tweede album met uitsluitend materiaal van slechte kwaliteit werd uitgegeven: Westing (by Musket and Sextant). Deze aanpak werd gekozen om het album een Lo-Fi-karakter te geven. De doorbraak kwam met het derde album Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain uit 1994. Van het nummer Cut Your Hair werd een videoclip gemaakt die ook op MTV werd vertoond. Vergeleken met Slanted & Enchanted is de stijl van het album een stuk gecontroleerder en minder demo-achtig. Het vierde album, Wowee Zowee, kwam uit in 1995 en gaf weer een geheel ander geluid dan het voorgaande album. De intro, We Dance geeft dit meteen aan en is een erg rustig, dromerig nummer. Tot aan het eind van de cd blijft dit rustige overheersen, met name over de instrumenten. Alleen Malkmus wil er nog wel eens wild overheen schreeuwen. Op de laatste twee albums, Brighten the Corners (1997) en Terror Twilight (1999), staan nummers die meer in de richting van de pop gaan. Tot echte hits leidde dit echter niet. Opvallend is dat de laatste plaat geproduceerd is door Nigel Godrich die ook albums produceerde voor bijvoorbeeld Radiohead, Beck en Natalie Imbruglia. Het einde en daarna Na het vijfde album maakte Malkmus bekend dat de rek uit de band is en dat Pavement stopte. De bandleden gingen solo of in een andere band aan de slag. Hoewel de leden van Pavement na 1999 nooit meer bezig zijn geweest met het produceren van nieuwe nummers, wordt er toch nog 'nieuw' materiaal uitgebracht. Tien jaar na het verschijnen van Slanted & Enchanted (2002), besluit label Matador namelijk tot een heruitgave van de debuutplaat. Deze dubbel-cd Slanted & Enchanted Luxe and Reduxe bevat 36 bonusnummers die alle nog niet eerder op cd uitgebracht waren. En de stapel onuitgebrachte platen is blijkbaar nog steeds niet op. Twee jaar later kwam Matador namelijk met Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain L.A.'s Desert Origins, een soortgelijke dubbel-cd als de expanded Slanted & Enchanted, opnieuw precies tien jaar na het verschijnen van de originele plaat. Bassist Mark Ibold trad in 2006 toe tot Sonic Youth als plaatsvervanger van Jim O' Rourke. In 2006 kwam men opnieuw met een dubbel-cd: Wowee-Zowee: Sordid Sentinels Edition. In 2008 werd de reeks voortgezet met een dubbel-cd uitvoering van Brighten the Corners, ook dit keer met meerdere extra nummers. De gefragmenteerde liedjes kenmerkten zich ook dit keer door de zang van Stephen Malkmus, cryptische teksten en muren van feedback. Veel B-kantjes, live-opnames en BBC-sessies. In september 2009 kondigde platenmaatschappij Matador aan: 'Pavement is back'. In 2010 zal Pavement op tournee gaan. Vier concerten staan reeds vast; ze vinden plaats op 21, 22, 23 en 24 september 2010 in Central Park, New York. Nadere mededelingen over tourdata buiten de U.S.A. zullen volgen. In maart 2010 kwam er een door de band zelf samengestelde verzamel-cd uit: Quarantine The Past. Bandleden Huidige bandleden * Stephen Malkmus - zang & gitaar * Scott Kannberg - gitaar & zang * Mark Ibold - basgitaar * Bob Nastanovich - percussie * Steve West - drums Voormalige bandleden * Gary Young - drums * Jason Fawkes - drums Andere projecten Pavement-leden ;Stephen Malkmus * The Silver Jews - 1992-heden (Malkmus heeft niet aan alle albums meegewerkt) * The Crust Brothers - 1997-heden * Stephen Malkmus (solo) 2001-heden ;Spiral Stairs (Scott Kannberg) * Preston School of Industry - 2000-heden ;Gary Young * Gary Young (solo) 1995-heden ;Bob Nastanovich * The Silver Jews - 1992-heden Discografie Albums *1992 - Slanted & Enchanted *1993 - Westing by Musket & Sextant *1994 - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain *1995 - Wowee Zowee *1997 - Brighten the Corners *1999 - Terror Twilight *2002 - Slanted & Enchanted: Luxe & Reduxe *2004 - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain: L.A.'s Desert Origin *2006 - Wowee Zowee: Sordid Sentinels Edition *2008 - Brighten the Corners: Nicense Creedence Edition *2010 - Quarantine The Past: The Best of Pavement Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Indie Categorie:Noise